Temptation
by ShadowBlinx
Summary: What happens when a matured Vicki finally returns to Dimmsdale after two years? Will love blossom between her and a certain pink hat wearing brunet or will the obstacles in both of their lives drive them further away from one another and who is this mysterious new friend of the gang? Are they actually friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOP though if I did I'd probably let my imagination run wild which is both a good and bad thing depending on the said imaginated circumstance.**

 **Chapter 1**

Timmy angrily walked up the driveway of his house as a worried black hair pigtailed girl followed behind him. He forced the front door to his house open and stomped upstairs not even bothering to turn around to close and lock the door behind him.

His parents weren't there to hear the ruckus he was causing due to their sudden vacation trip that popped up out of nowhere that he once again couldn't enjoy with them because it was a school week with no upcoming holiday or break...so he told himself, even if school wasn't the issue they would've probably thrown around the excuse that it was an adult-only kind of vacation. Atleast he was now old enough to not need a babysitter anymore.

Upon entering his room, he tossed his backpack aside and picked up two dumbells as he sat on side of his barbell bench. He looked over to the empty fish bowl that sat on side of his bed and quirked a brow as his mind was about to set adrift, wondering about the strange connection he had with the fish bowl that he couldn't just throw away, well, that was before having his mind just as quickly return back to reality due to a girlish figure that had happened to step between the view of him and his empty fish bowl.

"So we're doing the whole stalking thing again huh? Here I thought we were finally passed all that." said Timmy, as he started lifting his dumbells one at a time to his chest while still staring at the girl.

"You were ignoring me as I was trying to talk to you so I followed you, not stalked, followed you until you were over your little temper and ready to finally talk." said the girl, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Timmy sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Tootie, I wasn't trying to ignore you I was just ma-" Timmy started to say, before being cut of mid-sentence by the girl.

"Pissed off that your ex-bestfriend is now dating the girl you had a crush on since you were 10? I know, I gathered that the moment you stormed off upon hearing the news. I thought you said that crush ended two years ago when you found out that she was nothing but a rich, spoiled, self-absorbed brat or preferrably now that we're not kids anymore, bitch."

 _"Sheesh, when did she start cursing like a sailor? It's not a big shocker seeing as she is a sibling of Vicki's."_ thought Timmy.

He stood up, dropping his dumbells by his feet as he looked down at Tootie. Thanks to his miraculous growth spurt he now stood 5'8 to her 5'3. He spoke as he walked passed her, over to the window to lean out of it as he stared down at the street.

"I am over Trixie, it's just that...I don't know, maybe it could have something to do with the fact that it took AJ one school year to succeed at dating the girl I tried to get for four years."

"You shouldn't let this bother you that much Timmy, I mean AJ made his choice a while back and that snobby witch never des-"

"What is it about AJ that she fell for that I didn't have? I mean sure he's smarter than me but I'm smarter than the average guy right?" asked Timmy, unknowingly cutting off Tootie.

He turned from the window to look at Tootie as though he was waiting for an agreement or some kind of answer which Tootie saw this but tried her best to avoid by looking around the brunet's room.

She realized that the teen had three different areas in one room. His fitness area that contained some dumbells of different weights, a punching bag, a barbell bench with weights up to 300lb which he and she both knew he couldn't lift but hey, a guy can dream right? His entertainment area where his flatscreen TV, video games/movies, and beanbag chairs were. Lastly was his bed which he had since he was 10 alongside of his small dresser with the empty fishbowl. Tootie wondered how could a room like his hold so many things without looking remotely cluttered.

She finally turned her attention back to Timmy who was now staring at her with a dull look that for some reason made her feel a little bad that she avoided his question.

"Huh? What?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing. Just forget it." said Timmy, turning around to look back out the window.

"You ever think that maybe Trixie is only into black guys?" asked Tootie, as she walked over and stood next to him causing Timmy to turn his gaze back onto her.

"Trixie isn't an one ethnic dating material type of girl, I know that for a fact." said Timmy.

Tootie quinted her eyes and wrapped a finger under her chin as she pressed her thumb against the middle of her bottom lip which indicated that she was thinking.

"Well, she probably figured that dating a black guy comes with benefits." said Tootie, her lips hanging onto the word _benefits_.

"Benefits? What benefits?" asked Timmy, looking at her with a quirked brow.

Tootie smirked as she held two fingers a foot apart from one another which Timmy quickly caught onto what she was implying causing him to roll his eyes and continue back to looking out the window.

"Glad to see your answers are coming from in your pants and that's being stereotypical by the way, everyone knows that not all black people have large di-...pen-...instruments." said Timmy, sugar-coating the male private part to the best of his knowledge.

"Ok. One, I don't wear pants. I've always wore skirts the 16 years I've been alive, well except for a few occasions that would probably be best we didn't discuss seeing as we're friends now and I would hate to jeopordize our friendship or knock you unconcious again having you wake up in your bed and think it was all a dream. What? I'm just kidding. Kinda. Anywho moving on. Two, I'm being just as stereotypical as you are being crazily fixated on this AJ dating Trixie thing so I'll tell you what, I'll stop being so stereotypical if you stop being so hung up over your ex-best friend dating your ex-crush, deal?" asked Tootie.

"I'm not fixated I'm just frustrated that som- yeah you know what? Maybe I am fixated *sighs* but tell me, how would you f-feel if..." Timmy began to say but lost track of his words as he now gazed upon the most beautiful sight outside his window.

A girl. No. A woman had jogged down the street, more specifically passed the Turner's house, catching the brunet's attention. Time seemed to had slowed down as Timmy took in all her features. From her creamy peach skin that was glistening with sweat, to her newly formed body that had over the few short years shaped out into such a luscious hourglass. Her long red hair that was once short and placed in a tomboy-ish fashioned ponytail was now curly and brushed to one side safe for a small portion of her hair that ran down the opposite side of her face. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder allowing a side bang to form over her eye as it ran along her side and part of her chest. The scarlet's pink eyes which used to hold absolute horror and hatred were now calming to the teen causing him to get lost in them to the point where his mouth was drooped with a bit of drool. Well it was either her eyes or her revealing cleavage which the sweat from her neck was now rolling into that had the teen to the point of drooling.

The woman's outfit didn't do her any justice either. She wore a green cami sports bra that had black outlining, as well as black jogging shorts with green outlining and stripes on the sides that matched her green and black running shoes.

 _"Have you always looked that damn gorgeous and I've just been plainly blind to notice or have your body fully matured to a goddess-like form while you were away these few years? Who'd thought I'd ever wonder that about Vicki of all people? Heh, Vicki."_ thought Timmy, unknowingly saying the last bit more outloud than in his head as he hoped.

"Vicki? Oh I meant to tell you she was back in town. What about her? And what the heck were you looking at that had you drooling like a hound dog?" asked Tootie, as she moved to the opposite side of Timmy to look out the window.

"W-who said anything about Vicki?" asked Timmy, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Why the owl on your shoulder silly." Tootie said, sarcastically.

"What? I did? I mean n-n-no I said. I said that um...Hey look there's Mrs. Dinkleburg." Timmy quickly blurted out, trying to change the subject.

Mrs. Dinkleburg had been outside watering her garden in what appeared to be a rather revealing outfit that didn't agree with her nor her age. It was the type of outfit that if you were somehow miraculously able to squeeze into, you would have to cut it off if you wanted to get out of it or use butter, lots and lots of butter.

 _"It's clearly obvious that she's desperately screaming for attention, but that is not the way to do it."_ thought Tootie, as she shook her head at the sight.

An idea suddenly popped into her head causing the black pigtailed teen to grin mischeviously as she looked first at Timmy and then out the window at. She would then whistle loudly and duck from out the window, leaving the brunet to deal with the aftermath.

Mrs. Dinkleburg turned to look at the Turner's house and then up at the teen who was nervously waving at her from his window. Timmy felt uneased when she smiled up at him rather seductively. She then proceeded to act as if she had accidently dropped something on the ground and bent down slowly to give Timmy the full show of her granny panties causing the teen to fall back to the floor with his hands over his eyes.

"My eyes! I'm blind!" said the poor brunet, as he rolled across the floor.

Timmy could've sworn he heard someone scream out _"My leg!"_ off in the distance, but it could've been his mind playing tricks with him from the horrid sight he seen. He was finally able to look over at Tootie who was on the floor holding her sides as she was dying from laughter.

"I'm sorry, I know that was wrong on all accounts but you have to admit that that was pretty funny. A once in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't pass up." Tootie said, trying her best to regain her composure.

"Yeah, really funny. I just _love_ looking out my window to see granny panties. Marcel is really starting rub off on you and some of Vicki as well." said Timmy, getting back to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Tootie, getting to her feet as well.

"Both."

Tootie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, are you ready to go to the mall and meet up with Marcel and Chester?" asked Timmy.

"Finally. Let's go Sir Grumpy-Pants." answered Tootie, as she gestured the teen to lead the way.

Timmy only shook his head as the two left the house, but this time closing and locking the door behind them before walking down the street toward the downtown mall.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **(AN: If you're still reading by this point then I would like to take the time to thank you and hope that you enjoyed the read and leave a review or some possible future advice. I had a lot more planned out for this chapter but I felt it would've been too long for a first chapter so I broke it apart and made another chapter out of it. Be sure to stick around because I still have a lot more planned for this particular TimmyxVicki story as well as a TimmyxVeronica story planned (Currently in the works). Not really a lot of those floating around so guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOP though if I did I'd probably let my imagination run wild which is both a good and bad thing depending on the said imaginated circumstance.**

 **(AN: This chapter may kinda mainly focus on my OC but rest assured he's not going to take over Timmy's spot for the protagonist. I just went with the flow of making his debut in this chapter and it turned out to be more creative than I meant but either way the show must go on so I hope you enjoy.)**

 **Chapter 2**

It didn't take the two teens that long to make it to Dimmsdale Mall and find their friends in the usual hangout spot. Chester was the easiest to spot due to his shaggy blond hair. He wore a green short-sleeve button-up shirt over a black thermal shirt and beige cargo pants with black sneakers.

Marcel on the other hand, was still bit of a mystery. He was light skinned with dark grey eyes and messy short black hair along with a partial goatee. He wasn't muscularly built yet he was a bit bulkier than Timmy and Chester. His style of clothing usually depended on the date, time of day, location, etc. Today he wore a sleeveless black hooded zip-up vest that had pointy cat ears on the hood over a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with a chrome bike chain-like belt which wouldn't have been complete without his white and black low top sneakers.

Marcel had came into the picture around the time AJ had split from the gang because AJ felt that they were dragging him down and preventing him from recognizing his true potential. It didn't come to a shock to none of them that he chose knowledge over friendship.

Over the years AJ had slowly but surely started to distance himself from the three of them and started to make up excuses to get out of hanging out with them and when they did eventually hang out, he would sit back quietly with his head buried in some science or technology book or doing other things that didn't involve conversating with them.

One day he eventually fell in with a group of brainacs that shared his similar interests and it didn't take long after that for AJ to show his true colors to the gang. He started blowing them off anytime said brainacs came around and would ignore the gang as though they didn't exist anytime he was around the brainacs. It basically went down hill after that until he finally decided to take his leave. The gang didn't really hangout that much afterwards, that was until Marcellous Evans came along and mended the broken gang.

Marcel was the type of teen that could make you laugh just as fast as he could piss you off, not to mention that he was an open pervert which didn't bother the gang though they couldn't say the same for others who fell victim to his pervyness.

It seemed that Timmy and Tootie had caught Marcel and Chester in the middle of a heated debate which was always the case anytime the two were together by themselves.

"She's ageless, why would she want to prounce around looking like an old bag of bones?" asked Marcel.

"Dude, even if by some weird possibility that the Tooth Fairy was real I'm sure she wouldn't look like some gorgeous model that would be in magazines." said Chester.

"Just because you have a hard on for the elderly doesn't make your arguement completely valid." said Marcel.

"That's not it, I'm just saying that. Wait. I don't have a hard on for older women." Chester protested.

It was too late unfortunately, Marcel had already fell over in his seat bursting with laughter.

"Screw you man." said Chester, angrily snatched up his drink and sipping away at it as he looked away from the laughing teen.

Timmy and Tootie had by now made it over to the two and looked at both of them wondering what was going on.

"What's up?" asked Tootie.

Chester only quietly grumbled gibberish in between the sips of his drinking, causing Tootie and Timmy to look over at Marcel who had sat back upright in his seat now that his laughter had died down.

"Nothing, just having a debate over the Tooth Fairy's appearance. Blondie here thinks that she'd look like a wrinkly old hag like in the stories. Nothing against old people by the way. I on the other hand think that she'd look like a glamourous babe and before you say I'm only thinking that because it's in my perverted nature to think that way, just think about it, she's ageless meaning that she could possibly alter her appearance to her liking and since looks are everything to a woman why would she want to look like that granny that always gives you that nasty ass-tasting hard candy because she has an unlimited fucking supply of them stuffed in her purse?" asked Marcel

Timmy and Tootie stared at the two in disbelief.

"Seriously? A day to relax from football practice and enjoy yourselves and you two spend it in the mall talking about a fictional person?" asked Tootie, ignoring Marcel's hard thought up explanation of the Tooth Fairy.

"Well, me and Chester could always just go back to our previous conversation which was talking about you." said Marcel, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chester nearly choked on his drink when Marcel said that, causing Tootie to look over in his direction but then quickly back to Marcel.

"What about me that you guys were discussing?" asked Tootie, trying her best to hide the venom behind her tone.

"You know you kinda sound like how I'd imagine your sister sounding if she spoke to me." Marcel joked.

"Marcel..." Tootie said coldly.

"Fine." Marcel breathed, leaning back in his seat and pressing his fingers together as he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"We were talking about...how to cut our ties with you. It looks bad on your part that a girl is always hanging out with three guys and it's making our image look bad that we're allowing you to hang around with us and be all up in our asses like that _surprise_ taco we ate on Taco Tuesday. We didn't want to tell you like this but eventually someone had to address the elephant in the room." said Marcel, emotionlessly.

Chester had by now spit up most of his drink upon listening to Marcel speak. He first looked at the distraught Tootie and then to Timmy who was staring quietly with his mouth wide open before lastly looking over to Marcel who still had the same serious look on his face he spoke to Tootie with. He opened his mouth to speak but Marcel had beat him to the punch.

"Nah I'm just kidding, we were talking about our curiousity of wondering if you wore panties or thongs under those skirts you wear. I bet you secretly wear both." said Marcel, with devilishly smirk.

"Actually, I bet you didn't think that-" Marcel continued to say, but was cut off mid-sentence when Tootie slapped him across the face that was somehow able to echo throughout the loud mall.

"Asshole." said Tootie, before storming off away from the gang.

Timmy sighed.

"I'll go talk to her, but jeez Marcel did you have to make a deep joke like that?" asked Timmy.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't offend someone with my joking ways." He answered, with another smirk as he rubbed the side of his face that now had a red handprint on it.

Timmy only shook his head as he walked off in the direction Tootie had went.

"Before we get off into another heated debate about something irrelavent, why don't we aquaint ourselves with some female company?" Marcel asked Chester.

"Dude, you're not worried about Tootie being mad at you from what you said?" asked Chester.

Marcel scoffed.

"Why would I be worried about that? Everything I said was a joke and nothing more. Tootie will come to realize that and we'll be besties again, so let's stop talking about that and start making our way over to where those two hotties are that's screaming for us to come over and introduce ourselves to them." said Marcel, notioning over to two teen girls that were checking out an outfit in the window outside of a clothing store in the mall.

"I don't hear anything." said Chester.

Marcel facepalmed.

"Will you just come on." He said, wrapping an arm around the blond lad's shoulder and dragging him off.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Tootie didn't storm off that far which allowed Timmy to finally catch up to her. In fact, they were still in plain sight of their hangout spot and they could see Marcel and Chester chatting it up with two girls. Marcel had pulled his hood up on his head to show off his cat ears to the girls and had put on what looked to be matching cat paw-like gloves which was helping win one of the girls over. Chester was having a hard time keeping the other girl's attention due to his nervousness but luckily Marcel helped him out like a good wingman by telling both girls about his and Chester's mischieves and adventures.

"You know, he's right." said Tootie, as she finally looked away from the two boys.

"What, that you wear both undergarments?" asked Timmy.

"What? No. I mean. No! You know that's not what I meant." said Tootie.

"I know. It was a 'once in a lifetime opportunity I couldn't pass up'." Timmy said, with a smile.

"Great, now you want to be humorous of all times?" She asked.

"Doesn't feel good when the shoe is on the other foot does it?" Timmy chuckled.

Tootie shot him a look that shut him quickly up.

"I'm being serious, I mean what kind of person does that say I am by hanging out with three guys and having no female friends? It's saying that I'm a slut and I'm pretty sure that's what everyone else is thinking especially people around school. Am I slut? I mean I know my normal self isn't but you said it yourself that Marcel and Vicki is starting to rub off me meaning that I'm starting to act differently than how I'd normally would. Does that make me a slut in-the-making? Maybe I should just give into what everyone think and just admit what I am, I mean after all, I don't want to make your guys' image any worse than it already is." Tootie said, as she sadly looked down at the floor.

Timmy closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. If he was going to give her a pep talk it was going to be all within one long lecture. Tootie wasn't really the type to normally let anyone get so deep to her to even affect her like Marcel's joke did now. She grew up with a sister that made her life miserable any chance she could, so it only made sense that eventually later on down the line Tootie would grow accustom to the physical, mental, and verbal abuse she went through and be would be unphased by any of it. He finally opened his eyes again as he released the held in breath of air. He knew how he was going to word his pep talk to get her to snap out of her sad spell. He could only hope that it would be successful.

"Look I admit that Marcel may have went a bit overboard with that joke but that's just what it is a joke. He didn't mean anything by it and you know that, just like you know that we don't care what anyone have to say about you hanging out with us and even so, we know that you're not a floozy and you know you're not one so why are you letting other people's judgement affect you like this? Wasn't it you that said that though everyone was born with some kind of imperfection, we shouldn't allow people's thoughts and opinions to shape us because no matter what we'll never be as _perfect_ as them in their eyes?" He asked.

Tootie looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't think that he'd reword her words to her or even remember for that matter, but here the brunet was telling her something that she always told herself to keep the outside influences from getting to her. She couldn't help but to tear up as she hugged Timmy which caused the boy's body to freeze up at her touch.

She haven't made any kind of crazed advances toward him when he allowed her to hangout with AJ, Chester, and him which he was thankful for but it didn't stop her from occasionally holding his hand or hugging him. That too eventually stopped two years ago as well as any other sweet or romantic touching meaning that they had not physically came in contact since the. Until now.

Timmy didn't know how to react to the situation. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea if he hugged her back and he didn't want her to think he was some douche if he stood there in her arms like a wet noodle. Conflicted by the two choices, the teen continued to just stand there as stiff as a floorboard until Tootie finally let go of him and wiped away some tears that had managed to escape her eyes and freely roll down her cheeks.

"Thank you." Tootie managed to say, in between her sniffs.

"You're welcome." said Timmy, as he handed Tootie a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You think he hates me for what I did?" asked Tootie, looking back over to Marcel and Chester as she cleaned the makeup off her face due to her tears messing it up.

To Timmy and Tootie, it looked as if Marcel and Chester had the girls right where they wanted them, all they needed to do was reel them in. Well, that was until the two girls' bodybuilt boyfriends showed up and began eyeballing the two flirting teens. Chester was the first one to break down into a sweaty and hyperventilating state causing Marcel to once again come to the rescue.

Marcel started talking to the two guys and had switched up his flirty persona to a metrosexual one. He explained to the two guys that he just had to come over and talk to their girlfriends to tell them how _fabulous_ their boots that they were wearing were and wanted to know where to get them from so that he could gift them to his shy and sweaty blonde lad that was next to him.

The boyfriends seemed to have bought his story since Marcel had quickly tossed Chester over his shoulder and rushed away without the two built teens chasing after them.

Timmy and Tootie looked at the two skedattle before turning to look at each other and then bending over holding their sides as they bursted out laughing from what they just witnessed.

"I think it'll take more than a slap to piss Marcel off." laughed Timmy, before placing a hand over his mouth when he realized he openly cursed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one Marcel is rubbing off on, or is it because of my sister being back in town?" asked Tootie, giggling at the boy's actions.

"Haha. It was only an one time slip up, it won't happen again." Timmy said, behind his hand.

"You know it's not _badly_ frowned upon when a sixteen-year old curses than compared to anyone younger than us." said Tootie.

"Not helping." Timmy deadpanned.

"Fine then St. Timothy, why don't you just go confess your sins to a Father? Better yet I think I got some gum that'll clean that dirty mouth right up." said Tootie, as she pretended to look through her imaginary handbag.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at her as he quietly mumbled under his breath while still holding his hand over his mouth.

"Looks like the shoe is back on the other foot again." She said, with a grin.

"Just because I don't have a dirty mouth like you and Marcel doesn't mean I'm a saint, boyscout, or whatever you want to call me." Timmy finally said, as he dropped his hand from his mouth.

"What!? I don't have a dirty mouth. I rarely even use bad langauge." Tootie protested.

"Is that so? What was it again you called Trixie? I believe it was something equivalent to what you would call a female dog and what was it you said to Marcel before you left? If I heard it right, you called him an a-hole. I can do this all day." said Timmy, pretending to flip through a small imaginary notepad.

It was then Tootie's turn to narrow her eyes at him as she quietly mumbled under her breath. She started walking back to their table, letting Timmy have this round. Timmy quietly snickered as he followed behind her.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

The two teens had made their way back over to their hangout spot and upon arriving seen the two disappointed teen males quietly sitting at the table as they soundly sipped away at their drinks, they didn't bother to even look in the direction of the returning duo. Timmy and Tootie looked at each other and shrugged as they sat down. The silence continued on for a few minutes until Timmy decided to break it with humor.

"So how'd it go with those two lady friends of yours?" Timmy asked, with a smile on his face.

"Meh." said Chester, still staring blankly in the same direction he had been looking.

Timmy rolled his eyes at him and looked over at Marcel who has sunk down in his seat, rubbing the side of his brow with his eyes closed.

"I take it you seen that little display if you're asking that. Well if you seen it then you know that we had them in our fingertips but then the girls steroid pumping, raisin brain, no neck boyfriends ruined it all. We could've took em' if blondie here didn't turn into a chihuahua with its tail between its legs." said Marcel, getting Chester's attention almost immediately.

"What? Dude we would've been hospitalized if we tried to take those two roid rage brutes on. Besides, I didn't see you acting all tough either Mr. 'I just had to come over here and tell your gurls just how _very fabulous_ those boots of theirs look' xoxo." said Chester, using heavy emphasis on 'very fabulous'.

Timmy tried his best to surpress a laugh that wanted to escape from his lips, when hearing Chester's mocking voice of Marcel's metrosexual persona.

"If it wasn't for my little acting we wouldn't be here right now happily sipping on our drinks, but do I get any kind of appreciation for it? No. Not even a single ounce of appreciation. All I'm saying is that if you didn't cower in fear and would've had my back to take on those guys, it would've made for a crazy story later on down the line. We would've still ended up in the hospital, but we would've been sipping food through a straw in style." Marcel said, with a proud smile.

"What?" asked Chester, with a confused look on his face.

"You think that maybe if you guys were, oh I don't know, more forthcoming with your flirting instead of beating around the bushes with it you would know if the girls you're flirting with are single or not?" asked Timmy.

Marcel placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder as he shook his head.

"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy. That's not how you interact with a girl. Being forthcoming and then flirting is like watching only the end of a movie that you've never seen before and then going to the movies to watch the whole thing knowing that you already know how it's going to end. Sounds like an unpleasant experience if I say so myself." Marcel explained.

"Is that so?" Timmy deadpanned.

"Well actually to be honest, I don't know. Everyone's interaction with the opposite sex is different be it good or bad. That being said, don't **ever** let anyone give you any dating advices because it could work out for them but work sorely less in your favor. Just go with the flow and it'll handle itself out." said Marcel.

"But wait isn't that dat-" Timmy tried to say, but was cut off by Marcel.

"Anyways, moving on. I'm not going to sit here any longer and sulk over two girls and neither should you Chester. There are plenty of fishes in the sea. Fishes more closer than anyone would think." He said, looking over at Tootie.

Marcel would then pull himself up in his seat before leaning over to Tootie as he propped and elbow up on the table to rest his chin in his hand. He watched her as she quietly fiddled her thumbs, not saying anything to anyone.

It was the silence of her friends that caused Tootie to finally look up and notice Marcel's face just inches from hers. The pig-tailed teen blushed a deep red which she tried to hide by quickly looking away but with the swift use of his other hand, Marcel cupped her chin over his curled finger and turned her head back to him. Her face couldn't have looked more red than it didn't at that moment.

"Hi." Marcel said, with a sly grin.

"H-h-h-hi." Tootie managed to say.

"You are very quiet, in fact you're so quiet that I almost forgot you were here. Why?" He asked, tilting her chin back up when she tried to look down.

It took Tootie a minute to try to gather up the right words to say without sounding like a goof and that proved a bit difficult with Marcel's closeness to her.

"I'm...you...can't think...because...perfect." Tootie gibberously said, causing Timmy and Chester to look at her confusingly.

"I think I get what you're trying to say. You can't stop thinking about my hot, perfect, and sexy bod. Damn girl, all you had to do was ask of a pic. I think I got one of me in the shower in my phone." said Marcel, taking his propped arm from under his chin.

Timmy and Chester facepalmed when they seen Marcel reach into his pocket to take his phone out and begin swiping through his pictures. Seeing Marcel looking through his photos caused Tootie to accidentally babbled more gibberously which made Marcel snicker and finally put his phone away.

"I'm kidding, I know you're trying to say that you can't think perfectly with me being this uncomfortably close to you." He laughed.

"You have to make me a deal though in order to get out of this comfortable situation. No shyly looking away and no shyly hiding your words. Deal?"

Tootie quickly nodded her head in confirmation which Marcel seen so removed his finger from under her chin as he scooted back from her, causing her to release a breath she had held in. She then slinked down in her seat as she looked down at the floor.

"Oi! We had a deal." Marcel said quickly.

"Screw you." said Tootie, looking at him as she spoke but then looking back down at the floor in a split second.

"You're not the only one that wants to." Marcel said, with a grin as he looked over a Chester.

"I didn't mean that literally, dude." said Chester, defensively.

"Mhm." said Marcel, before turning his attention back over to Tootie who was still contemptating on what to say.

Tootie opened her mouth several times to say something then immediately closed it. She didn't know what it was that was making it hard to apologize to Marcel of all people. She never have a problem apologizing to anyone including her sister, but Marcel was a different story that she couldn't quite explain. Some time had went by when she attempted to speak again but this time Marcel had stopped her.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

Tootie looked up once more and glared at him as she slammed her hands on the table.

"That's what I'm trying to say, but thanks Captain Obvious." Tootie said, furiously.

"No." Marcel said, shaking his head.

" **I'm** sorry. I shouldn't have made a joke like that even if I knew you would or wouldn't have been offended by it. There's a line to my joking and I passed it very far which ended up hurting you. I noticed the lack of makeup when you returned as well and there could only be one reason behind that right? You cried and that makes me feel twice as bad for hurting you like that. I know it sometimes seem like I'm just a joker with no remorse but the truth is that I always joke to hide away my emotions and true feelings most of the time. You have nothing to apologize to me about because I deserved it. Just next time, try not to slap the black off my cheek and take it with you." said Marcel, chuckling as he said the last bit.

Tootie had a shock expression on her face for the second time today though this time it was a shared expression as Timmy and Chester looked as shocked as her. She didn't think Marcel. Their Marcel. Would apologize like the way he did. Hell she didn't think he'd apologize at all. She was at a loss of words for his apology and forthcomingness about his feelings and emotions. She suddenly stood up before reaching across the table and pulling him into a hug. Marcel smiled as he hugged her back, before leaning into her ear and quietly whispering.

 _"There is over a dozen ways I could take advantage of this situation but I'm not one to mess up such a sentimental moment."_

Tootie broke the hug and playfully punched him in the shoulder, trying to play off the light blush that showed on her cheeks.

"Like I'd allow that to happen." She said, as they both sat back down.

"Well there was that time at the Christmas Party, but we're not going to talk about that, too many prying ears." said Marcel, looking over to Timmy and Chester.

"What? Spill. What happened at the Christmas Party?" asked Timmy, looking back and forth at Tootie and Marcel.

Tootie kicked who she assumed was Marcel's shin under the table, causing Chester to immediately hiss in pain as he reached under the table to rub his shin.

"Sorry Chester, I was aiming for Marcel. We promised to not say anything about the incident at the Christmas Party." Tootie said, between gritted teeth as she glared at Marcel.

Marcel quirked a brow.

"Who said anything about the Christmas Party incident? I just said 'Well there was that time at the Christmas Party' never said it was an incident but now that Chester and Timmy know that it was an incident, they'll want to know even more so thanks for that." said Marcel.

"And who fault is that now that they know it was an incident? Oh. Mine. Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring it up in the first place." said Tootie.

"Relax, I can quickly kill the conversation before it even begins." said Marcel.

"Uh guys, we're still here with you two as well. Mind filling us in?" asked Timmy, looking at the two bickering teens, confusingly.

Marcel was the first to turn his attention to Timmy, Tootie following only seconds behind.

"Well unfortunately we, well I, can't. We promised not to tell anyone about our mishap but hey, while we're on the subject about the Christmas Party, if anyone **ever** repeat anything I said here today at this table to anyone, that embrassing photo we all took at the Christmas Party, is getting posted around school." Marcel said, with a sinister grin.

"Wait I'm in that photo too so that's not really a good blackmail pitch, and what about the repercussions of asking about the incident?" asked Tootie.

"I'll get to the incident part in a minute I first wanted everyone, including you, to know repercussions of telling anyone about my soft side." said Marcel, causing Tootie to roll her eyes and wave him off.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't post that picture around school because you're in the picture as well and would be just as embrassed as us." said the pig-tailed teen.

"You're saying that to a guy that's wearing a vest with cat ears and matching cat gloves. I don't think ~embrassed~ and ~Marcel~ would be even possible in a sentence." said Chester.

"Which is why we're not going to put that theory to a test. That's messed up though man that you're blackmailing us. We're friends, we wouldn't tell anyone about your secret soft side." said Timmy.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, I see our arrangement as safe assurance that my secret is held with tight lips rather than freely loose ones. Moving on though, before this become a political debate or some crap like that..." said Marcel, before Tootie cut in.

"What about the _incident_?"

A huge grin would show on Marcel's face as he looked his three friends in front of him.

"Easy. We could just bullshit our story and they will never know if we're lying or telling the truth." said Marcel.

"Or half lying and half telling the truth." Tootie said, with a coy smile.

"Exactly."

"Hm, interesting. Let's try that out who knows, it might be fun." said Tootie, looking at both Timmy and Chester.

"We'll never find out what happened." Chester said, as he dropped his head in defeat.

"Nope." said Tootie, before pulling her phone out.

She began texting away with it, leaving the three boys to their own accord. Both boys was looking at Marcel who was leaned back in his seat staring back at them with a smirk on his face. He waved his fingers at them in a 'hi' gesture which only caused both teen boys to narrow their eyes at him. They weren't about to let the incident story go and Marcel knew it, so he leaned forward in his seat as he propped both elbows up on the table and clasped his hands together before sliding his fingers between one another.

"Fine. I'll tell you a half lie and a half truth, but you two have to figure out which is which and after that, you two don't ask anymore about the incident. Deal?" asked Marcel.

Timmy and Chester both looked at each other. They knew that, that was the best they were going to get and it was surprising that they were getting that. Then again, it could be a trick. And then again, it might not be one. Either way, both boys wasn't passing up the opportunity. They looked back over to Marcel and nodded in agreement.

Taking his hands from one another, Marcel began stroking his chin, more importantly his goatee, staring off in to space as he wondered what to tell the two waiting teens. After a good minute or two, he finally came back to reality and looked back at the two teens as a devilish grin made its way onto his face, indicating he knew what to tell them.

"Alright, this is going to be quite a long story and it might sound a bit far-fetched but trust me there is some truth in it you'll just have to find and pick it out. You sure you don't need to go to the bathroom or grab some grub before I get on with the story?" said Marcel.

"We're good." Both boys answered in unison.

"Whatever, suit yourselves." said Marcel.

He went to continue on talking when Tootie suddenly cut in, interrupting the little story time the three boys had going on.

"Well today is the day." Tootie happily said, as she sat her phone down.

"You're finally off your period? Finally, your crazy mood swings were killing us." Marcel quipped.

Tootie gave Marcel a fake smile as she again attempted to kick him in the shin. This time she accidentally kicked Timmy in the shin causing the brunet to bite his lower lip to keep from loudly making a sound as he rubbed his shin.

"Maybe you should stop with the shin kicking your aiming hasn't really been in your favor as of late." said Chester.

Tootie kicked Chester in his other shin upon hearing that, causing the blond haired teen to once again hiss in pain as he rubbed his shin.

"Seems my aiming isn't all that off. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted with non-sense, I was saying that today is the day. The day that Marcel and Vicki finally meet. She's outside now trying to find a parking spot. She'll be in here in a minute." said Tootie.

Timmy and Chester both stared at Tootie with their mouths wide open. The three of them had been dreaming of the day Vicki and Marcel finally cross paths and here it was about to happen in a matter of minutes. It then dawned on Timmy that _Vicki_ was there, causing the teen to smile like a goof when he thought of the sight he witnessed back at home. Not the Dinkleburg part. The Vicki part. The brunet's friends looked at him smiling like a goof and waved a hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of it. It took a few attempts until he finally came back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry guys I was kinda out of it right there. I was just thinking about..."

"Vicki." Tootie said, with a smile.

"Yeah Vicki. I mean. What? No I was thinking about something else." Timmy quickly said.

"Not you, I'm meant Vicki, as in she's here in the mall." said Tootie, pointing down to Vicki who had now entered the mall.

Vicki had looked up and waved at Tootie before she continued on walking, trying to find a way up to them.

"That's your sister!? Why didn't you tell me your sister was so hot. God, the things I would do to her is unreal." Marcel said, with a smug grin.

"Probably because she knew you'd question about her non-stop and the things Vicki would do to you would be unreal and I don't mean that in a good way." said Chester.

"Sounds like a fun time." said Marcel, causing his three friends to facepalm.

"Well you can tell her that when you meet her but I can't imagine that'll go anywhere good." said Tootie.

Marcel smiled as he got up from his seat and stretched.

"Would if I could, but unfortunately I have to make my glorious exit."

"What?" asked Tootie, as well as Timmy and Chester.

Marcel sighed.

"Today sadly won't be the day I meet Vicki. I'm sorry." He said.

Tootie quickly got up and walked over to stand in front of him. She was trying to say with her body that she wasn't going to allow him to leave without some kind of explaination. Marcel seen this, so reached over and ran his index finger across Tootie's cheek before showing her the little bit of makeup that was smeared on his finger.

"Because of this." He said.

"My makeup?" She questioned.

"Not technically your makeup, but the reason you had to clean your makeup off. I made you cry, no doubt about that and I don't really see a long life in my near future trying to stay here now and explain to your sister how and why I made you cry. The timing is off but maybe some time soon the timing will be right and we'll finally meet each other and before you offer to, I won't allow you to lie for me just to get us to finally meet. For now, just enjoy the rest of the day with your sis and our friends and I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Marcel.

"Alright, whatever." she said, rather sadly as she turned to walk away.

"Hug?" Marcel asked, with a smirk.

Tootie turned to look at him and upon seeing the smirk on his face, she couldn't help but to smile as she hugged him.

 _"See was that too much to ask for? Might not want to get too much into this hug though, Chester is over there staring at me with those dagger eyes. I think he thinks I'm making a move on his girl."_ Marcel quietly whispered.

"His what!?" Tootie exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got this." said Marcel.

He would suddenly pick Tootie up almost with no effort and toss her over his shoulder as he went back over to their table.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" Tootie said, loudly.

"Chillax, I'm not even looking up your skirt. Much." Marcel chuckled.

"Marcel put me down. Put me down now!" screamed Tootie.

Marcel shrugged.

"If you say so, Princess."

He sat her down in Chester's lap, causing her to immediately wrap her arms around the back of the blond's neck to keep from falling back. It wasn't intentional, it was to keep from falling over and giving everyone at the table a free show of her underwear. Tootie and Chester looked at each other and then up at Marcel who was reached over and patted Chester on the back.

"You know I always got your back man. Good luck." Marcel said, before bumping fist with Timmy and then walking off.

"W-what? Me and Tootie are friends, dude. We don't look at each other in that kind of way." Chester said to Marcel.

"Yeah and besides, he's not my type. No offense Chester." Tootie added in.

"If that's true then why haven't you two split apart yet? Unless, you two enjoy that kind of physical contact?"

Tootie and Chester once again looked at each other before looking down at their current situation and then quickly ripped apart from each other. Both holding a light blush on their cheeks as the stared off in opposite directions. They both then looked in Marcel's direction but seen that he was now gone so went back to staring completely in opposite directions.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite twerp, my favorite sister, and the one and only blondie." A voice said, approaching the table.

Timmy's face lit up upon hearing that sound of that voice. He knew that voice anywhere and it was hard to forget. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice with another goofy smile on his face.

"Vicki." He happily said.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Marcel silently stared at the trio unnoticably from the shadows. Vicki had playfully put Timmy in a headlock and ruffled his hair but the goofy look on the brunet's face told it all that the teen was off into another reality again and didn't really know what was happening. Tootie and Chester both looked at Timmy and facepalmed as they shook their heads. Vicki looked at Timmy as though she thought she had broken him, that look unfortunately only lasted just seconds before she looked at him with a dull look and slapped him hard across the face, snapping him out of his tranquil state. Marcel subdued a laugh that wanted to escape his lips. He looked down at time on his phone and released a low sigh as he pocketed it and then took off walking in a direction that the trio couldn't see him, quietly laughing to himself.

"Soon Timothy, Victoria, Tootie, and Chester...very very soon." Marcel said, with a devious smile.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **(AN: Now that we got my OC debut squared off it time to get down to business with Timmy and Vicki but of course it won't be a quick and easy hookup. Where is the fun in that? It needs to slowly simmer before bringing it to a boil. We can only expect a good outcome to arise out of this unless Marcel interferes and jeopardizes anything happening between two but the question is would he truly do that? Not easy to answer a question like that about someone that's still technically a mystery. For now, if you're still hanging onto this story please leave some feedback.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temptation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOP though if I did I'd probably let my imagination run wild which is both a good and bad thing depending on the said imaginated circumstance.**

 **Chapter 3**

Tootie tossed and turned agitatedly in her bed as she tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, her mind wouldn't stop racing from thinking about Marcel's supposed joke. Yeah, it was over and done with now and he apologized for it, but it still bothered her.

Marcel had always frustrated her to a point where she was about to flip a lid, but never had she physically harmed him, at least not out of anger as she did today. She didn't know why she had gotten so angry like that about a joke from a person that always makes jokes 24/7.

Was it the severity of the joke that made her angry or was it because of the person that had said the joke? Did she feel hurt by the person that had said it, because she felt that the person was saying their true feelings behind something that was suppose to be a joke? Was she actually angry at Marcel not because of the joke but because she felt that he didn't like her? Wait. Why did it matter if he did or didn't like her? It's wasn't like she had feelings or anything for him...did she?

Tootie couldn't put up with her mind wandering all around the place, especially trying to dive into the concept of her unwanted feelings for the last person on Earth she'd ever consider having feelings for.

She finally opened her eyes as she turned in her bed to look at the clock that read 1:37am. She fell onto her back and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. Before her mind started wandering off again, she rolled out of bed and walked over to her desk that had a tri-fold vanity mirror on top of it.

The black haired teen stood there, staring silently at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was out of her usual ponytails she kept it in so it freely flowed down her back. She was pretty thankful that she no longer had braces on her teeth, but even more thankful that like her sister, her body grew to have a bit of a shape as well. She wanted to wear contacts to show off her unique blue eyes that faded into purple, but the stress of putting them in and taking them out always made her wary of getting them, so she just stuck with her violet-rimmed oddly shaped glasses with the lashes on them.

Finished checking herself out in the mirror, Tootie snatched up her glasses and put them on as she left out of her room and walked down the hall. She didn't expect anyone in the house to be up so thought that a quick snack and some television couldn't hurt to help her with her sleeping problem.

As she neared the stairs she heard Vicki quietly curse from her bedroom, which made her stop dead in her tracks and looked toward Vicki's room. Tootie could see a visible light gleaming through the crack of Vicki's doorway due to her having the door just barely opened. She silently tip-toed over to Vicki's door and peered through the crack at Vicki sitting at her computer as she frustratingly typed and clicked away.

Tootie thought that Vicki was probably harmlessly browsing the web so turned around to sneak away when suddenly Vicki's next set of words made her freeze up.

"There has to be some logical explanation to explain what makes you tick and withstand the things you do." Vicki said to herself.

Tootie turned around to face Vicki's door with a curious look on her face.

 _"What the heck is she talking about?"_ Tootie wondered.

Tootie tried to leaning in more to listen in more on Vicki's conversation she was having with herself, but lost her footing and fell forward against the door causing it to fly open due to her weight against it. Vicki quickly jumped up in a quick defensive stance before she looked down at her sister who was now lying on the floor in front of her.

"Tootie? What the hell, I was nearly about to kicked your teeth in." said Vicki, as she walked over to Tootie and offered her a hand.

Tootie took her hand and pulled herself back to her feet before dusting herself off.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought that everyone was sleep." said Tootie.

Vicki scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her little sister who was now just a few inches shorter than her.

"Trust me, if I was scared then there would've been a hole in my wall from me knocking you through it, but there's not because I have better reflexes from being aware of my surroundings." said Vicki.

"Sounds like another way of refutingly saying 'I wasn't scared' if you ask me" said Tootie.

"Yeah? Well no one asked you." Vicki muttered. "What are you doing up so late anyways? It's a school night if I recall."

"Besides the school part, I can ask you the same thing." said Tootie, as she tried to peek over Vicki's shoulder to look at what was displaying on her computer screen.

Vicki quickly blocked Tootie's view before she could get a good glimpse at what Vicki was doing on her computer.

"I asked you first." Vicki quickly said, to take Tootie's attention off of what she was trying to keep hidden from her.

Tootie knew Vicki wasn't going to easily allow her to see whatever it was she was doing on her computer so gave up on trying to pry into her business. She shrugged and sat down on the side of Vicki's bed.

"I couldn't sleep, my brain decided that it wants to stay awake though my body is completely disagreeing with it." Tootie said, with a soft chuckle.

"Is it because of what that Marcel guy said to you earlier today?" asked Vicki, as she turned off her computer screen and then walked over to her bed and sat next to Tootie. "Don't worry, when me and Marcel finally do meet for the first time, I'm punching his lights out."

"I told you already sis that it's already handled. He apologized to me a-" Tootie said, before being cut off.

"And showed you a softer side of himself that you never knew he had blah blah blah I get it, I won't ring his bells." Vicki said, finishing Tootie's words for her. "He better be lucky you like him so much and I've learned to control my impulsive side, otherwise things would've been ugly if he came into my sights."

"What do you mean _like him so much_? I don't like him like that. I mean as a friend I do, but I don't have any feelings or anything like that for him." Tootie quickly said.

"I meant like him as a friend. Wait...you like him more than that don't you?" Vicki asked, as her lips curled in to a smirk.

Tootie tried her best not to blush but unfortunately for her she couldn't keep the light pink from showing on her cheeks.

"It makes a lot of sense now, I made you cry when we were younger from tormenting you but, you forgave me because I was your sister. Timmy made you cry from rejecting your love for him, but you forgave him because of your love for him is an undying one...but now that Marcel is in the picture and he made you cry, it's obvious that you forgave him because that undying love you had for Timmy passed onto him." said Vicki.

"Are you done yet or would you like to continue? I'm sure this deep explanation for why I don't want you to beat a friend of mine to a pulp is interesting and all but hearing anymore of this might put me to sleep, which isn't a bad thing now that I think about it." Tootie deadpanned.

"Meow, I see this kitty has gotten claws while I was away." Vicki laughed.

"A lot has changed since you were away...with Ricky." said Tootie.

" Why'd you have to say it like that?" Vicki asked, with a frown.

Tootie shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he only was using you and took all of your money, but that's not the kicker yet, the best part was that he left you for a woman that was 3, no wait, 4 times older than you and I put together. Guess that doesn't mean anything since you two got back together and left town." said Tootie.

"I was young and stupid when I left town with him."

"That was only two years ago." Tootie argued.

"Ok so I was just stupid, but I eventually learned that I made a stupid mistake so I broke it off with him not too long after. Now I know what you're wondering 'You said you broke it off with him so where have you been for two years?' Well the answer to that question my dear little sister is that I went to a place that changed me from the evil, selfish, uncaring, manipulative, and tormenting figure I was at first, to the person I am today. It's true that I still hold key parts of my former self but believe me when I say I'm different now and had my eyes opened to things I was once blind to." said Vicki.

"Trust me, I know you've changed, otherwise I would be sleeping in the doghouse outside as we speak from snooping on you and saying some rather sneery comments." said Tootie.

"Why don't we start over anew and leave the past in the past? We can finally sit down and have girl talks like two loving sisters have...ok maybe I haven't completely readied myself for such a revolting girly-girl thing but hell, we can still talk about guys right? And you can tell me all about this Marcel guy you like so much." Vicki said, once again smirking as she seen Tootie's face turn red from blushing.

"I don't like...you know what? No. You're just going to think I'm denying it no matter what I say, so I'm not going to fall for it." said Tootie, in an annoyed tone.

Vicki laughed as she placed an arm around her sister.

"Come on sis, I'm just jerking your chain. I won't bring him back up for the rest of the night, scout's honor." Vicki said, with a sly smile as she held up three fingers.

"Right." Tootie said, as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm serious, let's talk. We can talk about anything you like whether it's about Timmy or other stuff...or Timmy." said Vicki.

Tootie quirked a brow at her sister's words.

"Alright I'll push, what is it about Timmy you would like to talk about?" The black haired girl asked.

"Well for starters, you two seem to be comfortable around each other now and not in a romantic or lovey-dovey way, but in more of a best friend type of way. I guess that's a good thing since you once had an awkward obsession for him and you two are now able to look passed that. By the way, is it me or did he become more airheaded over the past two years?" Vicki asked, concerningly.

"He's not usually like that, he just strangely started that today when...you know, he started that when you showed back up in town." Tootie said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you trying to imply?" Vicki said, as she narrowed her eyes at Tootie.

"I'm not trying to imply anything, just saying that Timmy has been acting weird since you've returned." Tootie replied.

"So you're trying to say what then? That he has some kind of crush on me or something? Fat chance. I did some unforgivable things to Timmy, things that I've tried to look passed and act like they didn't happen, but you can't look passed them because they were too severe and unforgettable. I didn't even expect him to talk to me much less even look at me." Vicki sadly said, as she looked down at the floor.

"So if I'm hearing correctly, you don't object to his crush on you. Am I right?" Tootie asked, with a wily grin.

Had Vicki been drinking anything after the moments of her sister's words, she would've for surely spit it out from the sudden shocking question.

"What? NO! That's not what I was trying to say, I was just only saying...wait, I know what you're doing, you're trying to do to me what I did to you by making up this little fairy tale that the twerp likes me." said Vicki.

"So you're saying that you and Timmy together would be a happily-ever-after dream-come-true?" asked Tootie.

"I don't know. Do you think that you and Marcel together would be a happily-ever-after dream-come-true?" Vicki replied, with a witty comeback.

"Hey! You swore scout's honor that you wouldn't bring him back up." said Tootie.

"Funny thing, I'm not a girl scout. At least not anymore anyways, so me making a scout's honor oath is like someone making an empty promise." Vicki said, refreshingly.

"Right, I should've known." Tootie deadpanned once more, before stretching her arms out as she yawned. "I tell you what sis, meet me after school near the football field. If you're right about Timmy not liking you then I'll admit I'm wrong."

"About only liking Marcel as a _friend_?" Vicki asked, holding back a short laugh.

"That I was wrong about Timmy having a crush on you, and for the last time, there is nothing between me and Marcel." said Tootie, as she narrowed her eyes at Vicki.

"Okay? What does meeting by a football field have to do with finding out if Timmy is crushing on me or not?" asked Vicki.

"Because Timmy is on the football team? Well actually Timmy, Chester, and Marcel is on the football team. Why else would I ask you to meet me there? It's certainly not to see my cheerleading audition." Tootie replied.

"Woah rewind a bit. You're trying out for the cheerleading squad? You didn't even think twice about even attempting to try to audition for it in middle school, but quickly hopped to the chance for tryouts in high school? What's with the sudden flip-flop?" asked Vicki.

"Told you before sis, a lot has changed while you were away." Tootie answered, with a small smile before stretching as she yawned once more. "Anyways, I think my tiredness is finally starting to catch up with me, so I'm going to go try to get some Z's in before school. See you after school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, just be ready to up the stakes when I prove you wrong." Vicki said, as she watched Tootie stand and walk over to the door.

"I'm too tired to even think about what you mean by that so I'll just hold off on the questions until tomorrow." Tootie said tiredly, before walking out the door and down the hall back to her bedroom.

Vicki only chuckled as she continued watching Tootie until she made it to her room and shut the door behind her. She then grew quiet as she stood up with a frown and looked over at her turned off computer monitor. Vicki didn't want her sister zeroing in on what she was researching nor did she want to drag her into any of it. Not that Tootie would've actually believed her had she clued her in on what she was trying to hide. No one would've believed her. It didn't matter anyways, her research was currently turning up mumbo jumbo information that led nowhere, but her ending up empty handed.

"The answers has to be somewhere." Vicki quietly said to herself. "I'll eventually find them, it's only a matter of time."

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"Timmy..." a sultry voice said, calling out to the brunet who was staring dreamily at Vicki sitting in the benches with Tootie as the both of them watched his practice.

"...Timmy..." the sultry voice said once more, as Timmy was becoming forevermore lost in his daydream.

"TIMMY!" A boy suddenly yelled, causing the teen boy to return to reality.

It was too late unfortunately. A football quickly zoned in on Timmy and bounced off of his helmet before he unknowingly caught the football in his hands. The teen stared down at the football questionably as though he was lost as to what he was suppose to do.

"DAMMIT TURNER RUN THE BALL!" Timmy's coach screamed.

It then all came back to Timmy what he was doing, but unlucky for him it was too late. Before he could even take a foot forward, he got sacked to the ground which didn't bode well with his coach, who snatched his own hat off with his toupee and angrily threw them on the ground before pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked back and forth.

Tootie and Vicki both cringed upon seeing the brunet getting sacked to the ground before Tootie turned to look at Vicki with a smirk. Vicki rolled her eyes at Tootie and folded her arms against her chest.

"Looks like we should start discussing the _stakes_ you talked about upping." said Tootie.

"Oh hush you." Was all that Vicki could say as she continued watching Timmy's practice.

Chester ran over to Timmy and helped him back up to his feet. Timmy dusted himself off and then looked over to his coach, who was still walking back and forth, but now had a hand over the left side of his face.

"You don't think he's that mad at my bad performance as of late do you?" Timmy asked Chester.

"Dude you tell me, Whitewater High has always been Dimmsdale High's rival at everything and the coach is pushing us extra hard so we can be ready for them next game." Chester answered.

Timmy frowned.

"So I take that as a yes then." said Timmy.

"At the rate you're playing, he's going to bench you for the whole next game." said Chester.

Timmy went to speak but their coach quickly intervened into the conversation causing the brunet to immediately grow quiet.

"No, at the rate you're performing Turner, you'd be lucky that I even consider taking you off the bench for the rest of this season." said the coach. "You either get your head in the game or you sit that helmet down for another person that can get the job done. Where the hell is Evans?"

"Marcel didn't show up to school today sir." Chester answered.

The coach threw his hands in the air as he walked away from the two teens. If he wasn't furious at first, he was sure to be now.

"Perfect, just friggin' perfect. I got players that are so stupid that I think on certain days they stand in the mirror to practice how to be even more stupid than they already are, I got players who's skipping school, and now I got players with their heads so far in the clouds they could be a meteorologist. I should've just retired and bought that farm like my third wife told me to." The coach complained, as he started to walk back toward the school.

"Coach Hanson wait, we can do this." Timmy quickly said, as he ran and caught up with the coach. "I admit that today isn't showing off one of my best moments, but I assure you that I can get my head in the game and we'll be ready for Whitewater High come next game."

Coach Hanson didn't know whether it was the determined look in the teen's eyes or the reassuring tone in his voice that made him believe what Timmy said to him. He sighed one good time before he turned to Timmy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. I know you're a good kid Timothy and I know you have it in you, I can see the determination in your eyes. Now I want you to go out there and show me some plays that will literally knock my damn socks off." said Coach Hanson, before pushing Timmy off toward the football field.

"You got it coach." said Timmy, as he turned to run back onto the field.

After reassuring Coach Hanson that the team wasn't as hopeless as he thought it was, practice continued on for a few more hours with a few minor complications that Timmy and Chester easily handled, though had Marcel been there could've went a whole lot smoother.

When Coach Hanson finally told the team to hit the showers, the whole team sighed in relief and dragged back toward the school, each player exhausted like the other from the amount of hardcore practice they had to do in preparation for their upcoming game.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Timmy and Chester stepped out the boy's locker room, each with a sports bag hoisted over their shoulder as they walked down the hall. The shower had refreshened the two teens at least up until the two of them feel the aches start to kick in, then that's when the real hell starts to happen.

As the two of them continued walking, they spotted a familiar redhead waiting down the hall for them. Chester was the first to stop, which caused Timmy to stop along with him as he stared at his blonde friend.

"What's up?" Timmy asked Chester, with a quirked brow.

"I just remembered I promised Tootie that I'd be there to walk her home after cheerleading tryouts." said Chester, as he started to slowly back away with his eyes focused on Vicki.

"You did? Since when did you care about...wait a minute. Are you still afraid Vicki? We were just at the mall with her yesterday, you seemed perfectly fine then." said Timmy.

"That was because Tootie was with us at the time and we were in public. You can do that whole spacing out thing you've been doing lately to look passed Vicki's scariness, but I can't, so I wish you the best of luck." said Chester.

"Wait, you can't obvi-" Timmy started to say, but stopped mid-sentence when Chester quickly dashed away leaving behind nothing but a dust trail.

"Well thanks for caring about my well-being bro." Timmy quietly said to himself.

Timmy didn't exactly want to be left alone with Vicki by himself, at least not yet anyways. It wasn't that he was scared of her anymore, it was more of the fact that just last night he gave himself a pep-talk in the mirror about how he was going to deal with being around Vicki and needed to change his current state of mind that was always thinking about her when she came around now, too bad he was off to a bad start.

"I guess it's better to stare your problems down in person, than to think long and hard about solutions in a mirror." Timmy said to himself, before turning to continue to walk toward the exit.

He came to a sudden halt and froze up when he noticed Vicki was now standing just inches away from him with a coy smile on her face. She wore a cropped dark blue denim jacket over a white seamless crochet tube top with dark blue high waist cut off jean shorts and some black and white korean style hollow buckle sandals. She was dressed more stylish than what he was wearing, which were just a pink casual short-sleeve button down shirt over a white tanktop and blue jeans with some pink and white canvas shoes that couldn't be complete without his pink hat.

"What's the problems you're having?" Vicki suddenly asked, breaking the unnoticed awkward silences between them.

Timmy would've quietly cursed to himself has Vicki not been in listening range. He didn't expect her to creep up on him as he was talking quietly to himself, then again, he didn't know why he was talking to himself in the first place to begin with. The brunet would then quickly turn his attention back onto Vicki who was still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer from the teen.

"Uh... huh?" Was all that Timmy could manage to say, which caused Vicki to look at him confusingly.

"You said something about staring down your problems and whatnot. What problems are you having?" The redhead asked once more.

"Oh they're nothing, just stuff. Guy stuff. Shouldn't you be with Tootie at her cheerleading tryouts?" Timmy quickly questioned.

"You would think me being her big sister that I'd be there to support her, but nope because she made me pinky promise not to show up and watch her tryout." Vicki muttered.

"You never let that stop you before so why start now?" Timmy asked, though he wish he hadn't when Vicki looked at him rather sadly.

"And why do you say that, because you think I'm still the old evil Icky Vicky?" She asked, before quickly looking away from Timmy as she tried to brush off the sadness she was currently feeling.

"Look I didn't mean to offend you. I can see that you've change, it's clear as day that everything about you has changed, inside and out." said Timmy, as he looked her up and down, before embarrassingly realizing his choice of words. "Not that I'm saying that I was checking you out or anything. Not that I'm saying that you're not attractive or anything. Not that I'm sa-"

"Twerp?..." Vicki finally called out, to end the brunet's prattling.

"Yeah?" Timmy answered.

"I get it." She said.

"Ok." said Timmy, before he grew quiet.

"Anyways, let's not try to dwell on the bad things in the past. Wanna go hit up the arcade with me?" asked Vicki, as she looked at Timmy with a smile.

"You can't be serious." said Timmy.

"A simple _no_ would've sufficed." Vicki said, with a frown.

"No. I mean, I'm not saying no to your offer, I just can't believe that you still play video games. I thought that you would eventually cast it aside and deem it a childish hobby for someone your ag-...mature like you." said Timmy.

Vicki scoffed.

" _Childish hobby_? I might've changed a lot about myself, but my interest for video games isn't going to change anytime soon." said Vicki. "So do you wanna go or not? Doesn't really matter to me if you do or don't come, I'm still going regardless."

"Don't you want to wait for Tootie?" Timmy asked Vicki, who had began to walk toward the exit of the school.

"She's a big girl, she knows her way back home and sure as hell can handle herself if some creep tries to make a move on her. Besides, I'm sure Chester is going to walk her home anyways. Yeah, I seen him chicken out and leave you all by your lonesome self. Some friend he is." said Vicki, as she stopped at exit and turned to look at him. "Last chance twerp, you coming or not?"

Timmy didn't have anything better to do than go home and become a couch potato until it was time to do his homework and then pass out. That was unless he didn't get any calls or text from his three friends. He looked at Vicki and shrugged, before walking toward the exit to where she was.

"I have a free schedule for the rest of the day, so I don't see why not." He finally said.

"I knew you'd say yes eventually." Vicki said, with a smile as she looped an arm under his.

Timmy tried his best to hide his blush as the two of them exited the school and walked to the parking lot to her car. He didn't expect to wake up today and spend time with his ex-evil babysitter in an arcade of all places, but if he was going to get over his unexplainable crush he had for her then he was going to have to nip the problem right in the bud, otherwise his pep talk would've been all for nothing, not that it was helping any.

As the duo near the car, Vicki broke away from Timmy, but not before gently running a hand along his arm and moving away to the driver side while he got in on the passenger side. Timmy silently stared at Vicki as she got in on the driver side and then turned to look at him with a puzzled look.

"What?" Vicki asked, with a sly smile.

Timmy only shook his head and looked away. Had he tried to speak, he would blushed even deeper than he already was which would've then been a field day for the redhead. If she wasn't already having one.

 _"What was with that touch? Does she know I like her? Could she possibly like me? Wait, this isn't what I prepared myself for. I told myself that I didn't have a crush on Vicki and it was obviously my hormones are getting caught up in some weird messy miscalculation with my brain or something...ok so I don't have a logical excuse, but even if I wanted it, a future with Vicki has to be scientifically impossible given our history."_ thought Timmy.

The car finally pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road, heading toward the arcade that was near downtown in Dimmsdale.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

By the time the two of them left the arcade, the sun had long set and the moon was out, shining brightly in the night sky. Timmy exited the arcade with a hand over his face as he shook his head while Vicki casually strolled behind him, holding her jacket over her shoulder.

"Jeez, what time is it?" asked Vicki.

"Give or take it's a little after eight." muttered Timmy. "I didn't even know the arcade stayed open this late."

"Well...I might've used my reputation to _persuade_ the owner to let us stay for another hour or so." Vicki said, with a finger on her chin. "Time sure do fly when you're having fun."

"Maybe when you are having fun." griped Timmy.

"Oh? Is the little twerp upset that he got schooled by a girl?" asked Vicki, as she leaned her head close to his.

"Schooled? The only reason you kept winning was because you were cheating." said Timmy, dropping his hand from his face to look at the redhead with narrowed eyes.

"Woah watch where you're throwing that 'C' word around. I beat you fair and square, and if you can't accept that then not only are you a loser, you're a sore loser." said Vicki, before she poked her tongue out at him.

"If you hadn't taken your jacket off to distract me, I would've won majority of the games we played." said Timmy, before realizing his mistake.

"Hmm, is that so? Are you saying that my body is distracting you from thinking properly?" asked Vicki, as her lips curled into a smirk.

"Yes. I mean maybe. I mean no...I don't know." Timmy blurted out.

 _"Looks like Tootie might've been onto something with the twerp's behaviour around me. Heh, it's kinda cute actua- woah where the hell did that come from? I can't be thinking like that about him, I mean we couldn't even have a future even if we wanted to given our history. Not that I would allow it even if it was possible. I need to clear the air between us before this esculates into something awkward."_ Vicki thought, as she looked at a conflicted Timmy.

"You...have some kind of thing for me, don't you twerp?" asked Vicki.

Timmy didn't even know how to answer that question. On one hand, he could admit to what ever it was that he was feeling, but then things would possibly be awkward between them and him and Tootie for feeling the way he does about Vicki. On the other hand, he could deny it, but now thinking about it, Vicki would see through his denial and he would still be in the same boat as if he admitted it to her. After an awkward amount of time went by, and he gathered up enough courage to finally say something, he went to speak, but then suddenly stopped when Vicki had spoke before him.

"Look I get that you have this weird crush or whatever vibe that I'm attracting to you and all, but you and I both know that nothing could happen between us. Personally I'm flattered and I'm not saying that I would like something between us that can't happen because I don't, to be honest I like older men and you're too young for me just like I'm too...mature for you. What I'm trying to say is that you need to stop feeling what you're feeling about me so things can get back to a normal basis. When Tootie told me that you could possibly have some kind of crush on me I c-"

"Wait. Tootie told you that I had a crush on you so the first thing you do is quickly hop to the chance of finding out if it's true by taking me to the arcade and acting all alluring? Tell me now that you know, was it worth it? Did you get your thrill out of killing any feelings I might've had for you?" Timmy asked, cutting off Vicki's rejection speech.

" Hold on Timmy, I di-"

"Save it! I've heard enough from you to know that even though you may have changed, a huge part of your old self is still there, its just slowly seeping through the cracks of the wall you built around it. Now that you had your personal fun, I'll just walk myself home now." said Timmy, before he turned from Vicki and started walking down the street.

"Grr, will you let me explain?" asked Vicki.

Timmy didn't bother to look back or even answer her as he continued to walk down the street. Vicki quietly cursed under her breath before she raced to catch up with him, leaving her car behind in the arcade parking lot. If it got towed she could once again use her reputation to easily _persuade_ the impound to release it free of charge. Her reputation was currently coming in handy, but she didn't know how long that was going to last so she planned to use it every opportunity she could when it was required.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Timmy and Vicki walked the longest in silence, neither one saying a word to the other. Vicki would occassionally look in Timmy's direction in hopes that he'd at least shoot a look in her direction, but his eyes remained looking forward through their whole trip.

As they were finally nearing his house, Vicki couldn't do it any longer. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her, but before she could get a word out he snatched his arm out of her grip and then turned around to continue to walk.

"How am I suppose to fix this if won't even stand still for me to talk to you?" Vicki asked Timmy.

Timmy once more didn't bother to reply as he continued walking. Vicki dropped her head and sighed. She was about to let him walk by himself to his house, had he not passed it up and continued on down the street. Was he walking her home instead? Vicki followed behind Timmy as he ventured on down the street until he came to her house. He would then walk up to her door, before finally turning around to face her.

"So even though you're not talking to me, you walked me all the way home? You're either the sweetest asshole or you're...it doesn't even matter, because it looks as though you're not going to say anything to me anyways so I won't waste another breath." Vicki said, as she walked up to Timmy.

When Vicki finally made it to the door, Timmy silently walked passed her as made his way back onto the sidewalk. Vicki shook her head as she was about to enter her house when suddenly something snapped in her that caused her to turn around and face the brunet who had begun walking back to his house.

"You know what? Fuck you Turner. I've tried countless of times to get through to you to show you that I left that old former self of mine in past. You want to ignore me then that's perfectly fine, I don't care. You want to think that I used you to sate some weird and twisted amusement you think I still get out of messing with you then that's fine with me as well, because I don't care about that either. You're just like the rest of them. The rest of the people that thinks that I'm going to eventually crack and wither back down to my old self and that's funny because I didn't think you'd be one of those people to quickly lose hope in me. I get that we have a lot of bad blood between us, but I was hoping that when you've seen that I've changed that you'd at least be able to forgive me and we'd be able to be on good terms with one another. Maybe even be friends, but I see now it was just false hope. Something that I wanted to come true, but I guess never will happen. I could continue going on with this until the sun comes up, though I rather not talk my ass off that long so I'm just going to end it here. I'm just sorry that I wasn't the Vicki that you hoped had changed from that evil babysitter that tormented you back when you were a kid." Vicki said, starting off angrily and then ending with a calmer tone.

Timmy had long since stopped walking, though he hadn't turned around to look at her as she spoke. He didn't know why he didn't give Vicki the benefit of the doubt or why he was so mad at her. Could it have been Vicki's rejection that caused him to be so riled up? No, it was only just a crush he had on her. Getting upset over a rejection like that would've indicated that there was something more there than just a crush, feelings would've had to be involved as well, but he couldn't have had feelings for Vicki even if she is showing off a changed side of her. That would be crazy, right?

Timmy slapped himself so that his brain didn't try to push more into those thoughts. He had to focus on fixing things between him and Vicki, he just hated that he was too blockhead to even bother to listen to what Vicki wanted to tell him back at the arcade. He finally turned around to speak, but seen that Vicki had by now opened the door to her house and stepped inside so immediately dropped his head as he sighed and turned back around to walk home.

He went to take a step forward when all of the sudden he heard Vicki scream out her sister's name in such a heartbroken scream that caused the brunet to do a quick 180 and race toward the house. Upon reaching the door, he seen that the front room of the house was trashed, but more importantly, he seen Chester carrying an unconcious Tootie bridal style as blood ran down the side of her face and from the many cuts that were scattered on her body.

Timmy quickly pulled his phone out and call 911 as he looked over at Vicki who just stood where she was, petrified as she stared at her sister with such horror in her eyes. Never had he seen such frightness in one's eyes, especially someone like Vicki. It wasn't sorrow in her eyes from her sister, but fear. The question now was: What was it that had Vicki in such a panic?

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **(An: I want to start off by thanking everyone for the feedback, I really appreciate all of it. For the longest I've been holding this chapter in my head, especially when I was writing the chapters for 'Differences' too bad my brain only processed 1/4 of the next chapter for 'Differences' but I'm positive once I get to working on it, my brain will get back to it and help with the rest. The funny thing about this chapter is that as I was writing it, I thought up another story to write though this time it wouldn't focus on romance, but more on Action or Thriller that kind of thing. It would be about Timmy and of course my favorite OC being a paired (Not romantically) as a pair of private investigators. I might or might not write it depending on how 'Temptation' and 'Differences' holds up, but I'm really tempted to write it. Opinions?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temptation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOP though if I did I'd probably let my imagination run wild which is both a good and bad thing depending on the said imaginative circumstances.**

 **Chapter 4**

The hallway doors of the hospital flew open as a group of nurses hurried through them, pushing along a gurney that an unconcious Tootie laid on. Timmy, Vicki, and Chester followed closely behind the nurses until they pushed the gurney into a section of the hospital that the three of them weren't allowed to enter. Timmy half expected Vicki to punch the nurse that denied them access to go further into the hospital, but she was still caught in the horror spell since seeing her sister in such of dire state. Vicki only silently followed the two teens back out into the waiting room and sat in a chair. Timmy pulled Chester to the side, though made sure it was out of ears reach of Vicki.

"What happened?" asked Timmy.

"I...It all happened so fast. One moment Tootie was fighting him and then the next she was...she was lying on the floor...bleeding." said Chester, as his mind faded back to the dreadfully events that transpired in front of him.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After Tootie's try-outs, which took longer than normal due to the fact that not only was she auditioning for the squad, but also unknowingly for the part of being the cheerleading captain, Chester walked her home. The two of them walked up the sidewalk that led up to the front door of her house._

 _"Ugh." Tootie said, angrily as she hung up her phone._

 _"Marcel still not picking up?" asked Chester._

 _"Not showing up for school is one thing, but ignoring all of our calls? That's a new kind of low. Even for him. You don't think anything happened to him do you?" asked Tootie._

 _"Wow. I didn't know you cared so much about him." Chester answered, with a sly smile._

 _"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, as she shot him a glare._

 _"Nothing...just um...nevermind. He probably had something important to do_ _ **'Or someone to do'**_ _which is probably the reason why he didn't show up for school and not answering any of our calls. Getting onto a positive subject though..." Chester trailed off._

 _"So let me see if I have this correct. The school booted out Trixie from captain of the cheerleading squad and gave the position to you, after one try-out?" He asked Tootie, who was feeling around for her house key._

 _"Yeah, apparently just standing around and looking pretty isn't part of the cheerleading regulations. Shocker. Who would've thought?" Tootie asked sarcastically, as she finally found her key._

 _It then dawned on her that Vicki was probably home now and would've left the door unlocked for her or their parents, assuming things didn't go over well with Timmy and he really didn't have some kind of crush on her or she said or did something that was Vicki of her to muck it all up. She didn't really understand why she was okay with the whole Vicki and Timmy dilemma since it wasn't that long ago that she herself had a stalker-ish crush on him, and most people would've probably been down their sibling's throat for even considering what she suggested._

 _She finally decided to turn the door knob and find out, but to her amusement the door was locked meaning that Vicki hadn't made it home yet. She unlocked the door and walked inside, not noticing a figure that was barely contained in the shadows that Chester immediately saw, causing the blond teen to freeze up in the doorway._

 _Tootie, still none the wiser, trailed over to the couch and fell onto it with a tiring groan before arching her head up to stare up at the ceiling as she stretched her arms out along the couch._

 _"You know, I think I can handle this heavy responsibility that was given to me. I might not be a cheerleading veteran like Veronica, but I'm sure I can whip the rest of the squad into shape. What do you think?" Tootie asked Chester, who was still frozen in the door with his eyes locked onto the figure that remained in the shadows._

 _"What are you lo..." Tootie started to say, but began to trail off as she turned her head in the direction in which Chester was looking and immediately spotted a glimpse of the figure out the corner of her eye._

 _She quickly jumped to her feet, getting into a defensive stance as she faced the figure, who had begun to walk out of the shadows once they found out they were fully noticed. The figure turned out to be a male who's only distinctive feature that was visible to Chester and Tootie, due to him wearing all black from head to toe, was his dark grey eyes._ _It was obvious that this guy was a burglar, or was he? The guy seemed relaxed, even when he was spotted by Chester. Was he waiting there for them?_

 _The burglar's eyes slowly kept shifting from Tootie to Chester as a wicked smile played its way onto his lips and before the two teens knew it, he made a dash at Chester as he drew a knife. Tootie, who was fortunate enough to make it to Chester before him, kicked the knife out of the burglar's hand before delivering a quick punch to his face, causing him to stumble backwards a foot or two._

 _"Well that's going to leave a mark." The burglar said, in a deep monotonous voice that wasn't his own, as he rubbed his eye. "Isn't the guy suppose to defend the girl not the other way around? Guess we know who wears the pants and skirt in your relatonship."_

 _"We're not dating and it's none of your concern if we were. I hope you know you broke into the wrong house and this can only end badly for you, but unlike my sister who would've snapped you in half like a twig, I'll show you mercy this one time if you leave right now and never come back." said Tootie._

 _"See I can't do that, not until I'm sure I'm leaving satisfied with the objective I set out to complete this evening." said the burglar_

 _"Can't say I didn't warn you." Tootie said, as she popped her neck and started to roll her body into a fighting stance._

 _The burglar quickly held his hands up in a surrendering motion._

 _"Hold on, fighting you isn't part of that objective I'm trying to achieve and besides, I don't hit fem-" The burglar tried to say, but got cut off mid-sentence when Tootie decided to try and land another punch on him._

 _He swiftly deflected the punch with the palm of his hand before maneuvering his other arm around to hit her with a vicious forearm to the middle of her face that sent her tumbling sideways onto her hands and knees._

 _Tootie had felt the blood run from her nose before she seen it drip onto the floor. She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her nose as she slowly got back to her feet, staring coldly at the burglar who had once again held his hands up in surrendering motion._

 _"I didn't mean for that to happen. My reflexes kicked in and got the better of me and I just d-" The burglar tried to explain, but was once again cut-off by Tootie as she ferociously screamed and charged at him._

 _The burglar didn't know what to expect as Tootie closed in on him, but it wasn't long for him to get an answer when she started viciously throwing a barrage of punches, which she managed to land some hits to his face the few times he wasn't able to dodge or evade in time._

 _She quickly ended her aggressive attacks on him and then leaped into the air, causing the the burglar to lean out of the way, thinking that she attempting to knee him in the face. He didn't count on her twisting her body around while in mid-air to bring a leg around so that her foot connected square with his jaw, stunning him as he got sent flying over the couch._

 _Tootie perfectly landed on both feet before falling to a knee, panting heavily as she looked over toward the couch and then to Chester, who was still quietly frozen in the doorway._

 _"Don't just stand there, call the cops." breathed Tootie, as she pushed herself back to her feet once more. "I need to go find something to tie him down with."_

 _As Chester began fumbling through his pockets to get his phone, Tootie walked over behind the couch expecting to see an unconscious burglar, but to her surprise he was already getting back to his feet. Before she could react, he leaped over her and made a beeline for Chester, who had by now found his phone and begun to call the cops. The burglar quickly snatched the phone out of his hand and smashed it against the wall before grabbing Chester by the collar of his shirt as he stared him down intimidatingly. He then turned to look at Tootie, who had leapt at him with a flying side kick._

 _The burglar quickly pulled Chester aside out of harms way as he quickly slammed the door closed and ducked out of the way of the kick. Upon hitting the door, Tootie used the momentum of her kick to twist her body around while in mid-air and latch herself onto the burglar as he stood. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist as she looped an arm under his before grabbing the wrist of her other arm and locking in a kimura lock._

 _The burglar grunted in pain as he fell to a knee, but then quickly stood back up. He knew that if fell to the floor that Tootie would be able to fully lock in the hold she had on him and that would be bad. Tootie once again looked over to Chester, who hadn't gotten up from being pulled safely to the ground by the burglar._

 _"Chester! My phone is on the table. Grab it and call the cops, I've got this handled." said Tootie, as she slowly started applying pressure to the arm of the burglar's._

 _Chester quickly made his way back to his feet before racing for the phone that sitting on the table._

 _"I can't allow him to do that..." thought the burglar, as he started slowly shuffling towards Chester._

 _Tootie applied more pressure to the burglar's arm to prevent him from reaching Chester, which slowed his pace down, but didn't stop him from continuing his ongoing path. The burglar then took a deep breath as he gathered up the last of his strength to charge the blond lad head on. Chester, who was focused on Tootie's phone, didn't realize what was going on until the burglar slammed into him, using Tootie's back. He fell onto his back, dazed as he watched the burglar then slam Tootie's back into the wall a few times, causing her to release the hold she had on him and fall painfully to the floor._

 _The burglar, not wasting anytime, held his arm in pain as he trailed over to Chester. The blond lad thought that he was done for when the burglar appeared on side of him and lifted his foot high in the air so he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He flinched when he heard the burglar's foot come down and smashed something loudly next to his ear._

 _When only the deafening sound of silence could be heard thoughtout the house, Chester finally slowly opened his eyes again and seen the burglar's foot on top of Tootie's now smashed phone. The burglar shook his head at Chester before turning his attention back to Tootie, who was once again back to her feet._

 _She attempted to try another flying side kick, but the burglar once again evaded it which caused her to have to kick off of the wall and twist her body around towards him to pull off the same maneuver she did before. The burglar was surprisingly ready for her though. He swiftly caught her out of mid-air, before using the momentum of her force to effortlessly fling her over his shoulder, not calculating the surrounds behind him._

 _The loud sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the house, causing the burglar to quickly spin on his feet to the source of the noise. What he came upon wasn't a sight he was hoping to see. Tootie had unfortunately landed hard through a glass table, and now laid there on the floor lifelessly as blood spilled from different lacerations her body undertook from going through glass._

 _The burglar took a wary step toward Tootie as though he was concerned about her well-being, but the immediately stopped and turned to look at Chester out of the corner of his eye. He then proceeded to slowly back away from Tootie while still eyeing Chester until he reached the shadows where he was able to turn and runaway, leaving the two teens where they were._

 _Chester quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Tootie's side when he realized the burglar had left them._

 **End of Flashback**

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"It wasn't long after that, that you and Vicki showed up." said Chester, before dropping his head and looking down at the floor. "This is my fault."

"What? How could this possibly be your fault?" asked Timmy.

"I just stood there like a dog with its' tail between its' legs. Afraid to even move a step. Had I been brave enough, then maybe I could've helped Tootie take him down and she wouldn't be hospitalized right now." Chester explained, shrugging as he shook his head.

Timmy placed a hand on Chester's shoulder, causing the blonde teen to lift his head a bit to look up at him and sigh.

"This isn't your fault, it's the burglar's fault. He was the one that did this to her, and if he could do this to her then there was no telling what he could've done to you had you attempted to help take him down." said Timmy.

Chester slowly nodded, before dropping his head again to look back at the floor as he sighed once more.

"I know this may look bad, but she's going to pull through. She's just as tough as her sister, she wouldn't let this be her downfall." Timmy said, as he looked over at Vicki.

"Vicki doesn't seem to think so." Chester said quietly, as he followed the brunet's gaze to the distorted redhead.

"Vicki is just...she just need some time to gather herself." Timmy said unsurely.

"It seems more like she needs some comfort, like a shoulder to lean on, or someone to tell her that everything is going to be okay." said Chester.

Timmy apparently didn't pick up on what the blonde teen was hinting at causing Chester to have to nudge him in the side to get his attention, before motioning over to Vicki, indicating that he should go and talk to her. Timmy's eyes widened as he fearfully shook his head. Chester once again motioned over to Vicki, though this time in a more irritated notion, causing the brunet to finally give in and go over to where she was sitting at.

Timmy sat in the chair next to her, and silently looked around the hospital. He wanted her to speak to him first to prevent himself from saying anything that would either make her lash out at him in a blind rage or make her burst out into tears. Both were bad, but one is less deadlier than the other, but still he didn't want either of those scenarios to happen. After some time had went by, Timmy finally shot a glance over a Vicki, hoping that she eventually made some kind of progress of snapping out of the trance she was in, but disappointly that hope died when the brunet looked at her just staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room.

He shook his head as he got back to his feet and went to walk back over to Chester when suddenly Vicki quickly grabbed his wrist, yet still continued to blankly stare at the wall ahead of her.

"Don't...go..." She said, in a faint voice.

Timmy looked at Vicki and nodded as he sat back down in his seat. He thought she was going to release the hold she had on him once he sat back down, but she didn't, she just continued to firmly hold onto his wrist.

Silence once again took over the pair as they sat there looking at opposite things but each other. Timmy knew that Vicki would once again drift off into her trance if they just silently sat there not saying a word to each other, so he bit his lower lip before gathering up the courage to speak to her.

"She's going to be okay." said Timmy.

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked, faintly.

"Because she's tough, and she has an amazing sister and friends that's here to give her support and wish her back to good health." Timmy said, with a small smile.

Vicki didn't know what came over her when she suddenly pulled Timmy into a hug, but it was too late to go back now and besides, she needed it. Timmy was just glad that he could get Vicki out of that spell? Trance? Whatever it was she was under and back to her partially normal self again.

It suddenly occurred to the both of them how close they were considering how things escalated back at the arcade, before this whole ordeal. The two of them slowly peeled away from each other and slid to the opposite ends of their seats as they straightened themselves up.

"Thank you, for talk...and the hug." Vicki said, as she cleared her throat.

"You're welcome." said Timmy, even though he didn't have much choice in the hug, but he wasn't complaining about it.

He looked away for a brief second and then looked back at her. "You know who did this don't you? The guy in the mask, you know who he is, that's why you're afraid isn't it?"

"First off, I might be turning over a new leaf, but that doesn't mean that anyone or anything can put fear into my heart. Secondly, a mask?" asked Vicki.

"Yeah, Chester said that the would-be burglar had a mask on and the whole burglar get-up, but even after doing what he did to Tootie and smashing both of their phones, he left without taking a single anything." said Timmy, noticing the change in her emotions.

 _"That explains why this doesn't add up to any of his M.O. because it wasn't him that did this, it was someone else. I don't know whether to be relieved that he haven't made it to Dimmsdale yet or pissed off that some guy broke into our house and tried to kill my sister. Then again, what if he is here and made someone break into the house to throw me off his trail?"_ thought Vicki.

Timmy snapped his fingers in front of her face, which brought her back to reality. She looked over at him, and from the look she gave him, Timmy could tell that from what he said, it changed everything that Vicki once thought and felt before he clued her in on the details.

"I need to go make a quick call. I'll be back." Vicki quickly said, as she stood and then reached into her pocket to take her phone out.

"But you never answered my question." said Timmy.

"I promise, I'll answer it when I come back." Vicki said, as she started walking towards the exit of the hospital.

That wasn't a suffice answer for the brunet. He stood up and quickly walked up behind Vicki and before she knew it, he spun her around on her feet to face him.

"No. I seen you Vicki. I seen that terrified look in your eyes and know that there is only two reasons for it. Either you went soft and fell apart from seeing your sister in her recent predicament or you're afraid of the person that did that to her, so which is it, because that whole _'No one puts fear into my heart'_ gist is just a front to hide how you truly feel and I know fear when I see it." said Timmy

Timmy seen Vicki's face turn red, but it wasn't from blushing or embarrassment, it was from rage or deep anger...both were still bad in his case. Vicki grabbed Timmy by the collars of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"Is this me going soft for ya? You don't know nothing about me twerp, and you sure as hell don't know what I am and am not afraid of, so don't act like you do." growled Vicki.

"So this is something or someone you're afraid of." said Timmy.

"And there you go still thinking that you know me. You know what?" Vicki asked Timmy, as she released him and shoved him away from her. "Continue on thinking that you know me, be my guest, but stop wasting my time."

"Back at your house you said that that out of all the people, you hoped that I'd be the one to see that you've changed. You wouldn't have placed your hopes in someone that didn't know you unless they actually did know you more better than anyone else, which I do. I know right now you're trying to push me away by bringing out parts of your old self to keep from showing anymore signs of weakness than you've already showed, but you don't have to do that with me. I'm willing to talk to you about anything at anytime and keep it between just us if I have to, because how else are we going to become friends and overcome this bad blood between us?" Timmy asked, as he fixed his clothing.

Vicki was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to that. It was her words, but she only said them out of an emotional outburst. Maybe she was finally going soft. Maybe she was trying to bring out her former self to push away people that could bring out her weaknesses, what good that did. Timmy saw straight through her without even a little doubt or fear, even when she lifted him off his feet. That's strange come to think of it.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Vicki.

Timmy nodded.

"How are you so calm? Your two best-friends were attacked and one of them is hospitalized. How can you act as if you're not phased by the events?" She asked.

"Because, you're barely holding it together and Chester is trying to hold it together, but it's not falling in his favor, which leaves me to have to be the strong one of the group to comfort those around me since we're lacking a plus one who isn't here to do it." answered Timmy.

"But you're entitled to some kind of grief, because she's special to you as well." said Vicki.

"No. I'm not, because if I fall apart, then that means that neither of you gets to." He said, in a rather distant tone. "I won't hold you up on making that important call, I just hope that once things settle down you'll tell me what's really going on."

"I promise." She said, as she watched him walk away from her and back over to Chester, who was sitting silently in the corner of the room, looking distantly out the window.

She quietly cursed under her breath as she turned around to walk toward the exit, but then suddenly accidentally bumped into two cops that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. From the looks on their faces, Vicki could tell they were there for her.

"Can I help you?" Vicki asked the two cops.

"Victoria Singleton?" asked one of the Officers.

"Yes?" responded Vicki.

"We have orders to place you under arrest." said the Officer.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 **AN: I'd like to apology ahead of time for the long wait only for a short Chapter. I can't say the waiting time will improve since I have a job now and working various hours. I didn't intend for this Chapter to be short, but an idea came to me as I was typing this Chapter that would make good for an additional Chapter and cliffhanger with more perspectives. I guess I can say this Chapter was to mainly focus on the flashback of what happened while Timmy and Vicki were away though I feel that some parts might've been rushed and/or sloppy but I still stand behind my work/story regardless. Just hang in there, there's more to come.**


End file.
